Kagiso Rabada
| birth_place = Johannesburg, Gauteng, South Africa | nickname = KG | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 3 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2014–present | testdebutdate = 5 November | testdebutyear = 2015 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 323 | odidebutdate = 10 July | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = Bangladesh | odicap = 114 | odishirt = 25 | T20Idebutdate = 5 November | T20Idebutyear = 2014 | T20Idebutagainst = Australia | T20Icap = 62 | club1 = Gauteng | year1 = 2013/14 | club2 = Lions | year2 = 2014/15–present | club3 = Kent | year3 = 2016 | club4 = Delhi Daredevils | year4 = 2017 | clubnumber4 = 25 | club5 = | year5 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 30 | runs1 = 410 | bat avg1 = 13.22 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 34 | deliveries1 = 5,613 | wickets1 = 143 | bowl avg1 = 21.59 | fivefor1 = 9 | tenfor1 = 4 | best bowling1 = 7/112 | catches/stumpings1 = 12/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 48 | runs2 = 177 | bat avg2 = 16.09 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 26 | deliveries2 = 2,428 | wickets2 = 75 | bowl avg2 = 27.57 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 6/16 | catches/stumpings2 = 13/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 48 | runs3 = 611 | bat avg3 = 13.00 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 48* | deliveries3 = 9,141 | wickets3 = 210 | bowl avg3 = 22.95 | fivefor3 = 11 | tenfor3 = 5 | best bowling3 = 9/33 | catches/stumpings3 = 17/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 66 | runs4 = 226 | bat avg4 = 12.55 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 26 | deliveries4 = 3,336 | wickets4 = 96 | bowl avg4 = 30.36 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 6/16 | catches/stumpings4 = 17/– | date = 3 April | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/550215.html Cricinfo }} Kagiso Rabada (born 25 May 1995) is a South African international cricketer, who plays all formats of the game. Rabada, who is known by the nickname KG, is a fast bowler and plays domestic cricket for the Highveld Lions. He made his South African debut in November 2014 in limited-overs cricket before going on to make his Test debut in November 2015. Rabada attended St Stithians Boys College, leaving the school in 2013. By January 2018, he had topped both the ICC ODI bowler rankings and the ICC Test bowler rankings aged 22. In July 2016, Rabada became the first cricketer to win six awards at Cricket South Africa's annual dinner, including the prize for Cricketer of the Year. External links * Category:1995 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers Category:South Africa Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers